


Legs

by Kiyutsuna



Series: Until the End of Time [3]
Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Somewhat crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyutsuna/pseuds/Kiyutsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland had a thing for Ceo's legs. Ceo is very much aware of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs

Roland had a thing for Ceo’s legs.

Not that he’d ever admit it, of course. As much of a brick as he was, he did have a working sense of embarrassment. Which meant that this certain piece of information was something he would keep to himself right to the moment he gets barbecued. He wasn't sure why exactly he was so drawn to those legs. There weren't any profound and deep reason that might have made it more sensible. So Roland was forced to admit to himself that perhaps, he had what they called a “fetish” for Ceo's legs. Such as the one Earth had for clerics’ chests, or the one Metal had for Moon’s whip. 

Then he wonders to himself, just when had Ceo’s legs gone from normal legs to _legs_. If that made any sense at all. It was with a particularly strong sense of enlightenment when he backtracked and realized that it was when Ceo wore a dress during his stint as Judgment’s bridesmaid. There was something about how the skirt and stockings and heels worked together to highlight those long and slender legs that made something inside Roland jolt to life. Then, as the sense of enlightenment passed, he realized with a sense of horror that it also classified him as having what they called a “cross-dressing fetish”. And if he remembered correctly, that particular combination of fetishes would land him inside the category of a _“pervert”_ \- according to random tidbits of laughter-filled conversation that he had overheard from some holy knights. 

Roland had always prided himself on being an upstanding knight, and a model knight should never be perverted. Therefore, he vowed to keep his fetish a secret, a task that he threw himself into with the same seriousness as he did with swordsmanship. However, a matter of the heart cannot be so easily hidden. And more often than not, Roland would find his gaze fixed upon Ceo, fighting the urge to reach out and run his hands along those pretty legs. 

Ceo knew about Roland’s fascinations, and he did not mind in the least.

If anything, it amused him to no end. Especially with how hard Roland tried to hide it- ‘tried’ being the keyword. Even though Roland usually excelled in everything he did, this particular endeavor was a hilarious exception. Ceo wasn't quite sure why Roland tried so hard to keep it a secret, but it was adorably funny nevertheless. In a way, it made him quite happy and flattered. While he knew that he was attractive -it was practically a job requirement for the Storm Knight-, it was something else to know that Roland found him physically attractive as well. Especially considering Roland’s infamous indifference to these things. 

Therefore, it was definitely with the motive of possible seduction in mind that Ceo requested the tailor to alter his long coat to a short jacket the next time they got fitted for their uniforms. As well as having the pants be made just a smidgen tighter to hug his legs more closely. As much trouble as it took, Ceo deemed the endeavor to be totally worth it when Roland nearly did a double take at the sight of him wearing his new uniform. It wasn't everyday that one got to see the Hell Knight so hopelessly fascinated and flustered. And Ceo smirked to himself as he debated asking Roland for a leg massage later, just to see what kind of expression he would make.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo a small crack ficlet xD could be read with Fascination.  
> Part of the "Until the End of Time"-verse~ /o/


End file.
